Blue Ice
Blue Ice, also called Midnight Blue, is a highly addictive narcotic derived from the sap of the Midnight Lily, a native species of Gaia. Ice is illegal in most countries and territories with stiff penalties for producing or selling the drug Discovery The earliest colonist on Gaia very quickly noticed that many native herbivores avoided eating one particular plant except during the driest periods. This plant, the Midnight Lily, is a herbacious perennial found across much of Gaia's temperate regions. It gots its name from its habit of flowering at night to attract nocturnal insects and small animals (it's main pollinators). Tests showed that the sap of the Lily contained a highly potent opiate which produced a sense of euphoria and relaxation in those who were exposed to it in large amounts Production Blue Ice is fairly easy to produce. The stems of the Midnight Lily just as the flower buds are starting to form and then crushed. The resulting mash is boiled for several minutes and then pressed and strained to produce a pale blue-green liquid. This liquid is them further boiled at around 120°c for at least two hours, this allows to water and other impurities to be distilled. As the liquid reduces it becomes thicker, developing a consistency of honey, this is known as syrup. Once the syrup has reduced to at least half its orignal volume it is immediately placed in a freezer for 48 hours this causes the syrup to crystalize. The crystals are ground into powder and then sold on. The most common way to use Ice is to reconstitute a gram or so of the powder with a few drops of either plain water or some form of alcohol to create a thick paste. This is then rolled into a pea sized ball which is placed either under the tongue or between the gums and the cheeks where it dissolves and the chemicals absorbed via the membrane of the mouth. Effects Tests have shown that Blue Ice is extremely addictive, with users becoming addicts after just seven or eight uses. Long term side effects include damage to the brain, nervous system and kidneys (including renal failure). Women can suffer a painful or irratic menstrual cycle, and a number of abnormal births have been noted amongst addicts. Legislation Almost every country on Earth has banned to production, distribution, and possession of Ice Blue. as have most independent colonies. Only Cathage, the Ivory Coast Union, and Zamunda have yet to pass comprehensive laws against the drug. *'Celestial Empire of the Golden Dragon - '''The CEGD have some of the strictest laws against Blue Ice. Possession of between 0.5 and 5 grams is sufficient to receive a five year prison sentence whilst possession of more than half a kilo (considered intent to supply and distribute) carries the death penalty. *'R-USSR - 'In the R-USSR possession of even a single gram of Ice carries a five year prison sentence whilst producing and/or distributing Ice is punishable with life with hard labour. *'United Commonwealth -''' In the UC Blue Ice is a Class A drug equal to heroin. Possession with Intent to Supply (P-WITS) is punishable by up to twenty years in prison. A number of major criminals have received whole life tariffs Category:Background